


Painted Red

by tanglerine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Help, I'm Sorry, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanglerine/pseuds/tanglerine
Summary: As Eric Cartman was walking home, he meets a special someone he'll never forget





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to lukis - fuck you

Eric Cartman was walking home, the sky was increasingly becoming darker, the sun yawning as it dived under the blanket of the horizon. Winter was around the corner, and Cartman could see his breath dance and dissolve before him. Practice was a bitch, but Cartman didn't mind the days that he could walk home while the moon crept above the sky, shining its blueish gray glow upon the silent world. Silence. All Eric could hear was his sigh weaving through the fabric of his hushed paradise before it was absorbed into the air, leaving the colors of the sky to be the spotlight of Eric's joy on his return home. Liane would be waiting with warm dinner prepared and the TV on Terrance and Phillip. Suddenly, a crunch echoed behind Eric, and he whipped his head around. He was met with the street he just had walked down, the only animated object in sight was his breath, running towards the sky, disappearing seconds after birth. The painted red above Cartman's head was transitioning into a dark shade of purple, and likewise, his pure joy turned into worry. He turned around and began to walk faster, too busy worrying about his well being to pay attention to the man standing a few feet in front of him. 

Eric looked up after taking a few more steps, lifting up his gaze to land on the face of a young, handsome man. His hair was like snow, bright under the light that flickered on above them. His hair was also a frenzy, like someone took a huge fucking shit on his head and he had to try to wash it out without using any shampoo. In that moment Cartman also noticed his eyes, an attractive pale green, sorta like that dumb bitch juice Kyle's, but a lot softer and kinder. His green jacket that lazily sat on his shoulders suggested that he was probably fucking homeless, and the t-shirt underneath was an eyesore to bright-blue-and-piss-yellow-hat Eric. Yet, something about this man pulled Cartman in, and he almost lost himself in the gorgeous eyes the man possessed.

"Do you have a moment?" The man asked, catching Eric off guard who was busy studying his sexy face.  


"No, what the fuck?" Eric blinked, a splotch of red evident across his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. "Go away, creep" Cartman turned on his heels and began to walk the other direction, rerouting his way to return home in his head. But in a blink of the eye, the man that was once behind him stood less than a feet away from him.  


"Wh-" Cartman jumped back in shock, glancing behind him in confusion as to how this bitch ass piece of shit ass fucking shit piece of shit as sfucking lukis ass piece of shufkcing sudsafdaR*U#*@#(*#@(* turned up in front of him.  


"My name is Komaeda." The man smiled, his smile hypnotized the teen, and all thought process Cartman had faded when his eyes met the eyes of the ma- Komaeda, who stared at him just as intensely.

Komaeda tenderly brushed his finger against Cartman’s soft and pink cheeks  


“I’m going to fucking drink a gallon of tenodroxyl carbon buffer” He whispered, lips inches away from Cartman’s ear.  
Cartman squeezed his eyes shut, impatiently waiting, feeling his breath bounce off the other man’s cheeks. But Komaeda leaned back, away from Cartman and leaving him feeling cold and empty.  


“What was that for?” Cartman grunted, finally opening his eyes, pupils settling onto the beautiful rick lookin ass man, wearing a mischievous grin.  


“Thanos car” Komaeda whispered, as he backed into the shadow of the night, leaving Cartman alone under the soft glow of the streetlamp, basking in the wake of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sexy white haired man is back and he has a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cartman - 18  
> komaeda - 20  
> mysterious man - ???????????

ass ass ass ass ass uck you colette


End file.
